There are many situations where it would be beneficial to access the bottom of a fluid bearing receptacle, for example for cleaning purposes or for recovery of items. In a more specific example in the case of swimming pool, it is often desirable to access the bottom of the swimming pool for the removal of debris. Presently, debris can be removed by way of automatic pool cleaners such as the KREEPY KRAULY pool cleaner or by a manual vacuum system attached with the pool filtering system. However, such methods are particularly slow. In another application, for example in commercial marine animal breeding tanks, it is at times desirable to access the lower portions of the tank in order to remove the marine animals for sale or consumption as well as to clean the bottom of the tank.